Feelings Noticed
by StephFreak92
Summary: WARNING: Includes incest and violent sex scenes. What are these feelings I feel for you?


Michael trembled from the cold icy touch that tightly had a grip of his face. He was trapped, his back up against the wall, pinned. It wasn't like him to be weak, he was the stronger one but he couldn't get the strength he needed to fight him off. The hand that was holding him pinned loosened grip. The Archangel's body fell to the floor wheezing for air but breathing in only smoke. His eyes couldn't focus all he could see was the figure and fire. If only he could clear his mind.

The flames around them roared then went out. Lucifer stared at his brother on the floor, a smirk had appeared across his face. He loved being in control, never the less being in control of Michael. Clicking his finger the smoke disappeared and a dim light lamp light came on.  
"Michael. You're weak. I would have thought you would at least put up a fight." Lucifer wrapped his hands round Michael's neck again.  
"Then again, you're not in your true vessel. Why even attempt with the half brother? Have you learnt nothing?" Lucifer slammed Michael into the wall and looked behind him at the mirror watching himself punishing his own blood._  
_"Sam came to me. He thought he was strong enough to fight against me…" He slowly got closer to Michael's face, his own mouth just touching Michael's ear.  
"…Just. Like. You." The three words, each separate made Michael squirm.

Michael tried to get to grip with his vessel, Adam. He could feel himself losing sense, gradually Adam would take back. Adam trying to take over his body and Lucifer torturing him, two against one. He'd thought Adam would try and help him but after being lied to by Zachariah, Adam had lost trust with everyone.  
"Just kill me." Michael managed to whimper.  
"No. Killing Gabriel was a mistake. I couldn't kill again. Not you." Lucifer's eyes glanced from the mirror to the floor then making eye contact with his brother.  
"You're my other half. If you die, I die inside. Two half's that make a whole. Sam Winchester may be my vessel and Dean may be yours but what I really need is you." Lucifer pushed Michael's face, forcing him to look upwards. His breathing slowed down as he felt Lucifer's bitter cold breath trail across his neck. Every hair on his body stood up, Lucifer's lips touched him. Letting out another whimper he stopped fighting to breathe. He gave in. As the lips gradually pulled away, Lucifer let his brother stand on his own but still stood close enough to keep him trapped. Michael had lost all train of thought to escape, all he could think about was the kiss that had be placed on his neck. Moving his hand touching his neck feeling the cold wet mark that was now there, he could feel his brother watching his every movement. Not a word was said.

Reaching for Michael's arm and running his thumb down the back of the skin while watching each of the tiny hairs rise he continued to smirk.  
"You were always the sensitive one. Even your body is telling me you've given in"  
"I won't give in." Michael quickly pushed Lucifer back with what little strength he had but was pulled down as Lucifer grabbed hold of him. Rolling across the floor on top of each other until Lucifer had got on top they both panted out of breath.  
"Fighter, aye? Listen to your body, Michael. So stubborn." Lucifer's hands held Michael's in place above his head.  
"I could end it all now. You, this planet, everything." Lucifer manoeuvred himself placing both Michael's hands into one grip while pulling off Michael's belt and tying his hands together.  
"Well, that will hold you tight for a few minutes." Michael continued to try and break free but Lucifer's weight pinning down on him made it impossible. Lucifer ran his fingers through Michael's hair, messing the blonde style up then rubbing his face into it taking deep breathes.

Looking up at his brother he twisted his hands but couldn't undo the knot. He could feel Adam backing away inside him, trying to escape from what was happening.  
"_Don't leave me here alone." _Michael thought.  
"_I don't like this. I don't want to see this."_ Adam thought back.  
"_First you let me use your body, then you fight for it back and now your doing a runner because Lucifer has gotten his freak side on."  
_"_Hey, dude. I'm not into this. I wanted to have my life back not be rolling around on the floor with Satan."  
_"_You think I'm into this?"  
_"_I know you are Michael. I can feel what you feel. I don't like it. It's wrong." _Michael felt Adam leave the vessel; it felt unusual to have his thoughts to himself.  
"_What did you mean?" _He asked knowing that he wasn't going to get a reply.

Ripping the top off and placing his mouth on Michael's stomach he slowly kissed each rib. He loved the fact that Michael's vessel was soft and smooth just like a baby. He could feel his own vessel, Sam, getting aroused.  
"_Sam. Leave my mind. This is between me and my brother." _Lucifer thought.  
"_This is my body. My brother too. Let him go. Let him go or I will rip you up from the inside." _Sam threatened.  
"_You tear me up, I tear you up, I tear Adam up and oh wait, I tear Dean up too. You won't win Sam. Maybe I will let you have your worthless humanity if you give me some space. People like you make me this way, your pathetic lives, trying to do what father knows best. He knows nothing."  
_"_You're the one who let me become the vessel. I may have said yes, but you knew what you were getting into." _He could feel Sam trying to hide himself within the body, he wasn't going to leave completely and Lucifer knew that but at least he could continue doing what he wanted to do without feeling guilty that Sam was watching his every move.

Lucifer continued to kiss Michael's body progressively until he reached the jeans.  
"Shall we see what you have down here then?" Lucifer undid the zipper and slid them off. Michael while seeing Lucifer distracted kicked him in the groin and shuffled as quickly as he could away.  
"Don't." Michael's voice broke, he felt confused. The only thing he felt now were his own emotions, Adam leaving him had made him scared of himself. Whatever his actions were now were his own, he couldn't blame Adam anymore. He looked up at Lucifer who had cupped one hand around his groin who now had a look in his eye that Michael had never seen before. Pain, agony, lost. Feelings Michael had never felt, Lucifer knew what these were having from fallen from Heaven but Michael hadn't never witnessed these.  
"I can see you're troubled brother. Don't worry. I won't hurt you anymore." Lucifer took a deep breath sucking in the pain and stood up making his way closer to his brother. When he reached Michael he held out his hand, he wanted his brother to trust him again.

Michael glanced from Lucifer's face to the hand and back. He had always trusted him but now he wasn't sure. He still couldn't break free from the belt tightly wrapped around his hands therefore made it difficult for him to stand up.  
"Untie me."  
"No." The quick pace of their replies made each other uneasy. He put his hands forward in Lucifer's hand, who pulled him up on his feet while wrapping his other hand around Michael's waist. Lucifer embraced him, his mouth searching for Michael's. The hunger was beginning to get to him now. Michael smelt like sweets, so mouth watering and delicious. Kissing his chin and running one hand through the hair again while the other one made its way to the only piece of clothing still attached to the body, the boxers.

Michael lost himself; he couldn't fight against what he wanted. He trusted his brother and even though he'd been sent here to fight against him, he just couldn't get past the desire to lust. He always had a soft spot, Lucifer knew that too but now it was obvious. Michael leaned in, forcing himself closer to Lucifer.  
"I want you to do something for me." Lucifer croaked, breaking free from the kiss.  
"Anything." Michael softly replied back in a daze. Lucifer gently pushed Michael to the floor on his knees and began to take off his trousers. Michael craved this, he could feel his penis had started to leak of pre-cum, he wanted everything now.  
"I can't hold it properly."  
"You don't need to hold it. Open your mouth." Lucifer rubbed the tip of his thick penis, it was ready. He placed his penis in Michael's mouth and put his hands round the back of Michael's head, holding him steady. Michael bobbed his head taking in deeply and sucking. He had managed to put as much as he could in his mouth without gagging. Lucifer hummed with pleasure, closing his eyes and taking in the sensation. He was surprised that Michael had quickly picked up the pace. He loved the fact that Michael didn't have use of his hands, it made him dominant, made him feel powerful.

Salvia dripped from Michael's mouth and from the penis. Lucifer's hands made their way to Michael's chin tilting the face to look a him. The stunning image of a man with his cock inside the mouth made him lick his lips. Michael let it slip from his mouth when his head tilted back. It flopped over the boxers, hanging, dripping. Lucifer's punch slammed into Michael's face leaving a red glow on his left cheek.  
"That's for having me wait for so long." Lucifer glared at him. Michael spat out the blood from impact. He knew deep inside that this wasn't just about making love, it was all the other feelings that they had put each other through. He stayed sat on his knees, his hands in front of him like a hostage, he looked at him, the blue eyes showing nothing but sympathy.

Lucifer's fist slammed into him again making him tumble on his side. He could feel his cheek throbbing and the taste of more blood. Hand's pushed his body onto his stomach, sculpting him into position, his ass in the air with a pair of cold hands slapping it. He could feel the stinging sense go through him, jerking him forward.  
"If you like this, just wait." Lucifer hissed through his teeth. Lucifer spat on his hand and on the crack of Michael's ass. Michael's stomach clenched tight, he couldn't see what was happening. Hands stroked the two butt cheeks then made their way to the anus. Michael shuddered at the cold feeling; it sent a buzz through his body. He didn't need to see what was going to happen next, he could feel it. The sharp pain made him gasp, his head feeling light.

The blue eyes made him feel something different; he felt pity and forgiveness towards him. Lucifer slipped two of his fingers into the anus. Watching Michael try to fight the pain sent thrills to him. Every time he put his fingers in and out he watched Michael's facial expressions, watching him tighten around his fingers.  
"Hold on." Lucifer spat onto the anus.  
"Hold on to what?" Michael snapped back.  
He then added another finger until he could feel that Michael was getting into the rhythm that he wanted. He grabbed his cock into his own hands and shoved himself into Michael. A ripping sound followed by Michael gasping and skin slapping was the only sound heard.

With every thrust, Michael could feel him deeper and deeper inside. The pain had started to be replaced with pleasure. Lucifer grunted as he thrust harder into Michael, he wanted to fill him up, knock him senseless. He slapped Michael's rear-end, moving in sync together. Lucifer withdrew himself when he could feel that Michael was reaching climax.  
"What?" Michael managed to say.  
"Roll over." Michael did what he was told. but looked at his brother with curiosity.  
As Lucifer bent down, Michael wrapped his arms and feet around him. Once Lucifer stood up straight with Michael clinging onto him he slammed into the mirror Michael's back hitting with it extreme force. The glass shattered and tiny droplets of blood fell onto the floor. His body felt limb from pain and pleasure, he no longer could make out the difference. Lucifer's lips made their way smothering his collarbone, he grabbed hold of the dripping penis that was slapping his stomach as he began to move his hips, thrusting, he started pumping the thick penis. He could see that by doing this, it had taken away the pain that he had inflicted.

The faster they moved, the faster both of their breathing increased. Michael's body began to shake.  
"I'm…" Michael gasped, clawing his finger nails into the back of Lucifer. As he felt himself struggling to keep it inside him, Lucifer sunk his teeth into Michael's neck. White, creamy cum shot out of Michael's penis and onto the hand of Lucifer who had just relieved himself. They collapsed on the soiled ground in a pile of glass, both of them taking deep breaths. Michael was the first to move, rolling on his side.  
"Owe." He groaned as the glass crunched underneath him. Lucifer laughed. Michael's body had been wrecked, his face beaten up; bite marks and cuts all over his back.  
"Next time I'll go easier." Lucifer glanced over.


End file.
